In patent application Ser. No. 890,899 for a microchannel-plate-in-wall (MIW) structure, filed on even date herewith by Charles F. Freeman and Kurt (NMI) Villhauer, there is shown a novel image intensifier having a microchannel plate (MCP) with integral generally cylindrical sidewalls and two disk-like end assemblies, one being a photocathode and the other a phosphor type viewing screen. The photocathode and viewing screen assemblies differ only slightly from prior art devices, but the sidewalls and microchannel plate are combined in a manner which differs radically from the accepted techniques. The sidewalls are, in fact, permanently attached to the microchannel by a special glass frit which is melted and devitrified. During this process the plate must be protected to insure that none of its electrical properties are altered.